Jo Halliwell
Jo is a fictional character created by Sol Destined, the virtual spin-off of the CW hit series Charmed. Jo is a young witch who is first introduced in the Season 3 finale of Destined. She is from the year 2061 and traveled back in time with the help of her cousin, Matthew Halliwell to change history. She currently goes by the alias, Jo Wrigh''t. History Early Life At an early age, or possibly after her birth, Jo's mother died. This caused Jo to grow up without her mother and experiencing a mother-daughter bond. She never met her mother, and was raised by her Aunt and Uncle's. She grew up very close to her cousin, Matthew Halliwell, and the two were like siblings. They shared everything with one another, and always told each other things. So far, there has been no mention of her father. Adult Hood Little is known about her life in 2061, except that she is very close to her cousin, Matthew. She was also trying to save the future, which is presumed to be a dark one. This prompted her and Matthew to try and go back in time to try and change it. Throughout Destined Season 3 [[Life Goes On|''Life Goes On]], She is seen running out of the Halliwell Manor in the year 2061, alongside her cousin, Matt. The future is a dark one, and the two state that they have tried everything to fix the future, that even their Aunts tried to fix it, but everything has failed. The pair then agree to go back in time to try and save the future and create a better future for everyone, including each other. Season 4 Personality Jo can be considered a good person, as she wishes to travel back in time to fix the future and create a better future for everyone, including her and her cousin Matt. She is also a very strong-willed woman, able to hold her own in a verbal combat against Prue. She is also strong, and is able to defend herself in a physical battle against Darklighters. She also has a very mysterious air around her, as she doesn't really reveal much about who she is, but claims that this will change. She also has an honorable streak in her, and she kept her word with telling Prue who she is. She reveals that she is from the future and went back in time to save the future from a great evil. She remains mysterious and tough, especially towards Prue, as the two are always verbally combating one another. Physical Appearance Jo is a pretty young woman with a slender yet athletic build, and medium-length blonde hair. She also has almond shaped blue eyes which Melinda Halliwell states are just like hers. She is also rather tall standing at 5'7", and has a pale complexion. Powers Jo is a witch, and thus possess the basic abilities of a witch. Additionally, she has the ability to travel in time, without the use of a cupid ring, a spell was enough to take her to the past. She also has a rather powerful form of Telekinesis. She admits to Prue that she is also an Empath, and has Empath abilities. Appearances Season 3 * Season 4 * * * * * }} Notes and Trivia * She is from twenty-eight years into the future, which means that she lives in the year 2061, since Season 3 takes place in 2033; * Her and her cousin, Matt, are the first Destined characters to travel back in time with the purpose of saving the future from being evil; * She used to see the Book of Shadows in the Halliwell Manor frequently when she was a child; * Since her cousin, Matt's, mother is a member of the Wright family, Jo is as well; * She is very close to her cousin, Matt, even telling him that he's been like a brother to her; * She used to work in a restaurant in the Dark Future; * Jo gets along well with Melinda and Chris but dislikes Prue; * She hates peanuts; * Her favorite subject in school was history; * Melinda Halliwell told Jo that she has her eyes; Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Witches